Umemizaki Private Academy
Umemizaki Private Academy is a location in Magical Girl Raising Project universe and the main stage for Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. General Information Umemizaki Private Academy is a school located in the Real-world. The Magical Kingdom was able to borrow the old school building to house their Magical Girl Class. The school's motive was to nurture the elite Magical Girls into fine professionals upon graduation. Classes were divided into two sections, General Education where the students will be studying in their human form and Magical Girl Education where the students will be studying in their Magical Girl Form.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 32. Similar to regular students, The Magical Girls are required to wear their school uniform or gym clothes when they're not transformed.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 1. History According to Calcolo, Puk's Faction was the one that came up with the idea of creating a Magical Girl school. However, after Puk Puck's demise, Osk's Faction stepped in and decided to take over the project and execute it themselves. Problem arises when the other factions started fighting over the project as it was no longer under Puk's control. During the days when the project was managed under Puk's Faction, they were able to launch two successful trials. Eventually, they gathered the data from those two trials and would later be named Alpha and Beta. The homeroom teacher was supposed to be left untouched, however, that said teacher was from Puk's Faction and had her name removed. Thus, they began to look for a Mage that could become a Magical Girl who ends up being the Magical Girl Calcolo.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 31. Locations Magical Gate Located somewhere in the school, the Magical Gate acts as a transportation device that brings Magical Girls from Umemizaki Private School to a building that holds Class 2-F.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 16. Umemizaki Middle School A school located inside Umemizaki Private Academy via the magical gate. It's assumed that this school is where the Magical Girls went to study.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 3, Page 17. Class 2-F Class 2-F is a Magical Girl class specifically designed to nurture Magical Girls. It is located inside a building(presumably Umemizaki Middle School) that can only be accessed via the Magical Gate. Halna's Office An office where Halna does her paperwork. Her office is decorated with furniture such as carpets where one could feel their feet sinking in and a candlestick for light source. Her office was also said to be the only place in the school were sprinklers and fire alarms were hidden from view. Overall, the appearance of her room makes it seems like a principal's office. According to Halna, the design of the office was originally made and finalized by Puk's Faction before Osk's Faction took over the project.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 3, Page 10. Gymnasium The gymnasium is a large hall that is said to be big enough to hold four classrooms although it would be still too tight to fit for the Magical Girls. It's a place where the Magical Girls of Class 2-F attend their psychical exercise. The floor and the walls of the hall were said to be all boarded while the steel frames of the ceiling were all visible. Inside the hall contains several white and orange balls that were placed inside of a large bag, a large ring attached to a plate and a large horizontal net that was placed between two poles. The floor was then covered with several court lines.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 4, Page 6. Lessons The Magical Girl class was all taken in their Magical Girl form both students and teachers. History Class The history class explains the past crimes of Cranberry and those who followed her ideas such as Lake of Fire Flame Flamey, Melville, and Calamity Mary.Magical Girl Raising Project: Black, Chapter 1, Page 17 - 18. Physical Exercise Also known as P.E. It's a sports class where the Magical Girls gets to do and compete in recreational activities. Depending on the occasion, the activities could be a marathon, a mock battle or any other ball game. Characters From This Place Characters That Came to This Place Trivia *Umemizaki Private School is located in the Real World, however, Class 2-F is located inside the Magical Kingdom **This means that once the Magical Girls reached the school, they had to transfer through a Magical Gate to reach their class. *This is the first location in the main arcs that don't have the name of the city. References }} Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Locations